Sand
by Black Eyes White Magician
Summary: Kai and Rei meet on the shore during their third Beyblade World Tournament.


I was feeling nostalgic and I started to rewatch Beyblade. KaixRei had always been my favorite couple and characters so I quickly wrote this. I don't know if people still read beyblade fic but I wanted to share it anyway. I'm still watching the first season but this fic is settled in the third one during the tourney. I don't remember the details of g-revolution but I hope it will still make sense xD

Hope you enjoyed it!

ps: I will use the original names since I grow up with those

ps2: English is not my first language

* * *

Rei admired the horizon from the seafront as he leaned against the banister. He could feel under his fingertips the sea salt rust the old metal of the handrail.

It was nice to feel the late afternoon breeze from up there, but Rei wanted to be closer to the sea. That big mysterious body of water had always fascinated him.

Rei walked down the stairs that lead to the beach and removed his shoes. He had still some time before his teammates started to search for him.

A smile touched his lips when he felt the sand under his feet. He had always been a bit ticklish. Luckily Takao and Max had never found out. A guilty feeling started to rise from his belly and Rei decided to suppress the thought and concentrate on his surroundings.

The beach was empty. He could see only a few people who were also enjoying the late afternoon far away from where he was.

It was so peaceful. Just like when he meditated under the waterfall back at home.

An idea came to his mind and Rei put down his shoes. He raised the hem of his pants and walked to the shoreline. He shivered when the cold water touched his feet, but after the small discomfort, Rei closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace of the sea.

He didn't how much he stayed there without moving before light footsteps distracted him. He turned around, guessing it was Mao. But no. . .

It was Kai.

Rei's heart skipped a bit. They hadn't exchanged any words since he had left Japan. After _The Unspoken Accident_ like Rei had started to call it in his head.

"Hi, Kai."

Kai replied with a short -almost imperceptible if it weren't for Rei's keen eyes- nod and sat down, near Rei's shoes.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked curiously.

Kai bent his right leg against his chest and put an arm on his knee. "Am I bothering you?" he asked back in a deadpan tone.

Rei raised his hands peacefully. "The shore is big enough for two people."

Actually, it was big enough for hundreds of people and Rei didn't really mind having Kai here - even though it was a bit awkward after well. . . _whatever_ \- but he wondered why Kai had decided to come here, right where he was.

"You know," Rei added then, "you don't answer a question with another question."

Kai didn't say anything and closed his eyes. Rude, like always. Rei couldn't help but wish that he will get half of the shore's sand in his pans.

"You will get a cold if you stay there longer, idiot."

Rei sent Kai a half-glare before he looked down. He actually was starting to feel his feet go numb, but he didn't want to give Kai satisfaction. And- wait, how long had Kai been watching him?

"Don't tell me you are worried," Rei said with a light voice. It came out more awkward that it was supposed to be.

Kai just grunted.

Rei sighed and walked out of the water. The sand stuck to his damp feet and he grimaced. He had forgotten how annoying the wet sand was. He took place beside his own shoes and kept his eyes fixed on the sunset as he waited for his feet to dry.

He ignored the small gap between himself and Kai and tried not to think about the last time he had been alone with the boy. To not think about the feeling of lips against his.

"You are nervous."

Rei stiffened. "What?"

"You are nervous," Kai repeated with unusual patience.

"I'm not," Rei said quickly. Too quickly.

He could feel Kai turn his head to look at him, but Rei didn't stare back.

"You are thinking about the kiss."

Rei felt his cheeks warm up.

 _Ugh, why has Kai to be always so insolent?_ Rei thought embarrassed. For a moment he envied the ostrich. The idea to hide his head in the sand was tempting.

"It was just an accident," Rei said, trying to sound casual.

He couldn't let Kai believe that _The Unspoken Accident_ had affected him.

He looked out of the corner of his eye just before Kai grasped his chin with a quick move.

Rei blinked surprised.

It wasn't a soft grip but neither a rough one.

They stared into each other eyes and Rei felt his heart beat faster. For a moment he worried that Kai could hear it and he tried to find something in his deep eyes that could give him a clue about his thoughts. Because it had been an accident the kiss they had shared back then. . . Right?

Kai moved closer and Rei gulped with anticipation.

 _Or maybe not_ , he thought as he closed his eyes and Kai kissed him.

Kai's lips were thin and soft, just as Rei remembered and he kissed Kai back heatedly. He didn't hold back and neither did Kai. Rei only pulled away to take a breath, but a yelp escaped from his lips when Kai changed their position and pushed Rei's shoulder on the sand.

Rei stared up, ready to scold the other boy but he closed his mouth when he met Kai's gaze. The ruby eyes looked more intense with the sunset's colors surrounding them.

"Still thinking it was an accident?" Kai asked with a small grin.

Rei smiled back and caught the end of the white scarf in his hand. He raised up with an elbow, pulled Kai closer, and kissed him. He wanted to take a little revenge, but a voice interrupted them.

"Rei, where are you?!"

It was Mao.

Rei pushed Kai away from him and stood up quickly.

"Hey!" Kai shouted, glaring up at him.

"Sorry," Rei apologized as he put on his shoes. "But- you know. . ."

Kai sighed but nodded. It was better to keep this _Unspoken Thing_ ( _Relationship?_ Rei wondered, dizzy. _)_ between themselves now.

"Rei!"

Kai stood up and simply looked at him. "You should go," he prompted.

Rei sighed and looked up. Mao was still not in sight. He had still a moment for a last goodbye.

Who knew when they could have some time alone again. Rei took a step forward and kissed softly the corner of Kai's lips.

When he moved away Rei could see a light red flush under the blue paint and he grinned.

Kai glared at him but without any heat. Rei couldn't help but laugh.

"Rei why do have sand in hair and clothes?" Mao asked him once they were heading back to their hotel.

Rei ran a hand through his bangs and smiled.

"Uh, it was. . . an accident."

This time an intentional accident.


End file.
